my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yumiko Nishiyo
Yumiko Nishiyo '(西尾由美子 ''Nishio Yumiko) was a student in U.A. High School, training to become a pro hero along with her twin sister Yumeko Nishiyo. She was the daughter of the No. 8th Hero, Cyber and the No. 10th Hero, Clementine. During the Forest Training Camp, she was announced missing and found deep inside the forest and had mysteriously died in her twin sister's arms. Appearance Resembling her father's appearance, she had the same features; eyes, nose, ears, mouth. Yumiko had long, and white as snow hair with dull grey eyes. The tips are neatly dyed light blue, as she has a birth mark on her left shoulder, leaving it as a mark that she will soon inherit her mother's quirk. Personality It's hard to describe a complex person like Yumiko, but the biggest two things to know are that she's incisive and companionably. Of course she's also sentimental, orderly and humorous, but these are in a way balance by being negativistic as well. Her incisive nature though, this is what she's pretty much known for. Friends frequently count on this and her amusing nature whenever they need help. Nobody's perfect of course and Yumiko has plenty of lesser desired aspects too. Her barbaric nature and aggression can cause things to heat up, much to the annoyance of others.Fortunately her companionship is usually there to soften the blows. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: Yumiko had proven herself one of the smartest students in her class, and named as the third strongest. Yet, she was still insecure about her abilities comparing it to her twin sister. Yumiko is known to be able to posses a high pain tolerance and is able to fight hand-to-hand, learning Taekwondo ever since she was a child. She is also proven to be very decent in playing instruments such as guitar, flute, violin, etc. Quirk Toxication '(中毒''Chūdoku): Unlike Yumeko, Yumiko is not able to be immune to toxic substances, which makes her quirk useless at some point. However, Yumiko's quirk allows her to emit poison, injuring one's health, but not killing him just like how Yumeko is able to do. She is also able to manipulate acid, just like Mina Ashido. The drawback of her quirk can cause her to have a stomach ache, or burn her own skin. * '''Superhuman Durability: Yumiko was able to survive after getting smashed into multiple walls by Yumeko during the Sports Festival. This was proven by her twin sister and witnessing Yumiko being able to handle pain and getting smashed multiple times. * Superhuman Senses: Yumiko is able to sense everything around her as quick as a fly. Super Moves * 'Toxicgenesis '(毒素発生''Dokuso Hassei''): Yumeko would emit poison/toxic, which would eventually harm a person's health. Stats History Yumiko was born in Shibuya District in Japan. Thinking she was going to be quirkless, she had manifested her quirk at a late age of 10, which surprised others. Accidentally poisoning a kid in her class, it was when she got her quirk and was uncontrollable. She was born with a mark on her left shoulder, which she would always think that it was just a birth mark. Yumiko had a close bond with her twin sister, Yumeko Nishiyo. Despite that, Yumiko was always jealous of her sister as she had manifested her quirk at a normal age. As Yumiko would always think that Yumeko was way stronger and inevitable than her. Which caused her to develop a deep loathing for Yumeko. She grew up in a wealthy family, considering it was made of pro heroes. Yumiko used to have a really bad manner, almost becoming a villain as she was taken by the League of Villains when she was around 14. Until then, she was found by Yumeko, who was extremely worried. After that incident, both had applied for UA and passed the entrance exams. She was placed in Class 1-E, separated from her twin sister, who was put in Class 1-C. Her story ends during the Forest Training Camp, in which she was reported missing and soon found deep inside the forest, limp, weak and all beaten up. She had regretted everything after all. She hated the fact that she didn't take the opportunity to talk to her sister of why she was acting like that. And that was it. Such a tragic backstory for a young girl who had wanted nothing but to become a hero and be happy. Trivia * Yumiko was originally going to stay alive, until the creator had decided to give her a tragic backstory, in which she would technically be the opposite of Yumeko. * She was supposed to be an only child, realising that it was alright to give her a twin sister who she would despise and be jealous of. * Yumiko's known U.A. data is as follows: ** Yumiko is student No. 15 in Class 1-E Quotes * ''"Goodbye, I'm sorry." ''to Yumeko Nishiyo.